


Lights On. Lights Off.

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: In which Stephanie Brown discovers the Robin's Nest has clap on lights.OrNever tell me sex can't be hotandsilly.





	Lights On. Lights Off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr User Incorrectbatfamiliaquotes tried to convince me that sex has to be completely serious one hundred percent of the time, and not have pause for silliness. And well, I can't be having that stand now, can I ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Un-beatad, so all mistakes are my own.

If you asked her what the best part of being a superhero was, Stephanie would always say it was the look on people's faces when you flew past them in the street. There was hope and ecstacy in those faces, and she was responsible for putting it there. It was the rush of being _seen_ , of being _respected_ , of _knowing_ that you were making a difference.

That was a lie though. The best part was the sex. Or more specifically, the post case, post-oh-god-we-nearly-died-saving-the-world sex. It was knowing you were still alive. It was the adrenaline that coursed through your veins having an outlet at last. It was reconnecting with the real world, and letting yourself forget about everything that had happened to get you to this point. It was pure, unadulterated, bliss.

She groaned as Tim thrust into her, closing her eyes tight as she relished in the sensation of skin on skin, the feel of him deep inside of her as they connected with each other other in the most literal of ways. She used one hand to pull him in for a bruising kiss, her other clenching tightly onto the bed sheets as the pleasure of it all courses through her blood. Each move, each push, sent a shock through her whole body, she could feel his deep groans vibrating throughout her. She was here. She was alive. _He_ was here. _He_ was alive.

He gripped her hips slightly and elevated her a little higher so as the sound of slapping skin could be heard above their voices. Lights flashed behind her eyelids, moving her closer and closer to--

“Fuck shit, not again.” Growled Tim, his pace slowing just a slightly. She opened her eyes, and was surprised that it had turned dark. They usually had sex with the lights on, because part of the fun was being able to see exactly what the other person was doing to you, and how they were reacting to your own administrations. Plus what was the point of having a boyfriend cut like a Greek statue if you never got to watch him in action?

“Was there a power cut?” She asked, feeling slightly put out by the whole scenario. She'd been so close, and if she found out this was Livewire messing with them again…

“No, sorry. It's just the lights, I thought it was a cool idea when I installed them, but clearly sixteen-year-old-me did not think far enough into the future. Hold on, let me just--” he carefully shifted her slightly so his hands were free, and gave a quick sharp clap. The lights flickered back on. “Right, so where were-- oh that is not a good look…” Tim said nervously as Steph's eyes widened and sparkled with mischief.

“You have clap on lights!” She gasped “Like actual clap on lights that,” she clapped her hands above her head and laughed in delight as they turned off.

Tim clapped his own hands and they turned back on. “Yes. I told you, I put this Nest together when I was sixteen, I didn't realise that… um... you know… sex noises… would set them off.”

'Sex noises.’ _God_ they'd been having raucous, all night long sex together for two years and he still couldn't talk about it without blushing! Even when he had a condom covered in her own slick, rolled down his erect dick. Bless that ridiculous boy. “I'll fix it later,” he continued, looking as though he was trying to force his blush away from sheer force of will. Oh god, she really did love this boy. “For now let's just-- okay can you stop that?” he sighed as Steph elected to ignore him now he'd stopped being cute and started to clap in various rhythms, making the lights flash on and off.

“You know it's a good job, I'm not photosensitive. Seizures are not sexy.” She mused, beating out ‘We Will Rock You’. Tim rolled his eyes.

“Like I said, this scenario had never occurred to me. I'll sort it out in the morning now can we please just get back to--”

But Steph was having too much fun now! She might have her own special bat cave with her own purple batmobile courtesy of Batman Incorporated; but clap on lights still felt like the pinnacle of high tech living. Tim rolled onto his side and watched her with vague irritation and amusement as she giddily beat out rude words in morse code.

“Oh! Oh Tim I have the best idea!” She grinned, sitting up to look at him properly. “We should totally get some glow in the dark body paint and turn it into a sex rave!”

“No. We are not doing that.” He said blandly. “I am not explaining to Alfred how we got paint everywhere, and knowing you, you'd end up with some left in your hair and then Bruce would know exactly what we’ve been up to in here.”

“Um, excuse me,” Steph said in mock offence “you're the one who goes to work with shaving foam on his face! Come on Tim! Think about it, it'll be fun! _Oooh_ , we could invite--”

“Nope.” Said Tim, climbing off of the bed now “Don't you dare finish that thought.”

“Oh _please_ !” she scoffed “ Don’t give me that, I've heard Dick's stories about his own Titans. You're seriously telling me that-- _hey_! What are you doing?!” She shrieked as he pulled her towards the edge of the bed.

“Giving you something else to do with your hands”

“Oh, what's that then?” She grinned, liking where this was going. He spread her thighs wider and sunk to his knees.

“You know full well what it is.” He smirked, picking her legs and resting them over his shoulders.

“Yes I do, you clever boy.” She clapped on each word, making the lights flash on and off again. Tim rolled his eyes, as she continued to clap just to irritate him. But at the first touch of his tongue against her clit she let out a deep groan and her hands immediately flew to his head. Her fingers tugged and pulled at his hair as she greedily and unapologetically fucked his face.

The lights still flew on and off this time, as Tim was forced to slap her thigh to stop her from suffocating him, but at least this time he was too preoccupied to notice them. In the morning, he'd fix the lights so they were less sensitive to sound. That was the morning though, and the morning was a long way away…

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via kudos/comments or on Tumblr where I'm Mrsmarymorstan =)


End file.
